


Goddamn Golden Boy

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty really fucking hates Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written for lytabenten to the prompt On-Her-Knees Letty

It's really not fair, or logical, but Letty hates Brian.

She's on her knees next to Mia, checking the lug nuts on Brian's car, _Dom's_ car, the car they're rebuilding together, and she's so jealous it makes her sick. Mia's putting on decals and humming a little song. She has to stop and breathe in the smell of glue, immediate, and grease, oil, and hot steel in the background.

It's not those looks Brian keeps shooting Dom, the way they smolder at each other across the engine and damn, Dom even makes Brian hot, and he's completely not her type. Well, it's not _just_ that, because Dom does react to him, all alpha-male posturing and maybe a little more, and she can't control it. They're not gonna fuck. She's pretty sure that Dom's not like that. He definitely loves women. Dick, not so much.

What's worse, and what it is mostly, is that she knows Brian slept with Mia. Mia doesn't even try to hide it when she comes in smelling of sweat and sex, she just goes straight to the shower and after she's done, she smells like coconut shampoo again, like normal, except things aren't and that's just one more thing Letty can't control.

It's absolutely ridiculous, being jealous of Brian because of both Mia and Dom. She wants her cake and to eat it too. That's the stupidest saying she's ever heard. Of course she wants to eat her goddamn cake. What the hell else is she going to use it for? It's too messy for the bedroom.

It's not like Mia is anything more than her friend. Sure, back before Dom finally opened his fucking eyes and noticed her, they'd practiced kissing on each other. Not that it was quite that stupid, they hadn't called it that. They hadn't called it anything, they hadn't really talked about it, it just happened. More than once. In Mia's bedroom, mostly, but sometimes in the backyard at night. One time, in the garage. That was the most exciting, because what if someone walked in?

All that stopped before she and Dom hooked up. She's not that much a bitch, she didn't leave Mia for Dom or anything. That'd be a screwed up situation. Mia's a friend. She's not supposed to feel the curl of jealousy in her stomach, curdling everything she eats. Brian drinks Dom's beer and eats Mia's food and Letty wants to punch in his fucking face.

She's gonna fuck Dom up against the car, she's already decided. That will make it a little better. He's hers, and if she can keep all the goddamn women away from him, surely she can handle one asshole guy. She'll screw Dom against the car and whenever Brian touches it, she'll be able to think about what she's done. Maybe she'll even get back on her knees and blow him. Dom loves that, in the garage, all his favorite things in one place.

The Mia thing, though. That's a lost cause, and it really pisses Letty off. What's she gonna say? He's bad news, girl. Doesn't Vince look hot? Jesse's not dating anyone. Leon's free tonight. It's not like anyone would be any better, unless it's part of the family, and obviously that won't work. Mia's made it perfectly clear. Leon's not her type, Vince is too much a dick, and Jesse's the baby.

She rolls to her feet and Brian flashes her a grin, that oh-look-at-what-a-nice-guy-I-am stupid little smile of his. He's such a fucking boy scout, all golly gee and wow, California sure is big. She doesn't buy it for a minute. He's out to fuck someone, to fuck over someone, she's just not sure who. It's a goddamn shame Dom's taken him under his wing.

Letty really fucking hates Brian.


End file.
